Todo era odio
by LluviadeSol
Summary: Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.
1. Prologo

**Genero: **Tragedia, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

**Inspirado en una fantasía antes de dormir. Como escenas de Ijiwari My Master.**

* * *

**Todo era odio. **

**PROLOGO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Era real? _

**.**

Suaves pétalos, como nieve en invierno caían del cielo. ¿Dónde se encontraba para ver tal espectáculo? Una escena sacada solamente de aquellos cuentos de hadas, relatos de princesas encantadas, liberadas con el beso de su verdadero amor. Pero eso solo eran fantasías, pétalos de un hermoso azul, comparados con el mismo cielo o una joya de gran valor, frente suyo. Extendió la mano maravilla, esperando tocar algún de ellos, hipnotizada al caer bajo un embrujo, perdida ante el peligro que se aproximaba.

**.**

_Hinata, Hinata._

**.**

Una voz a lo lejos le llamaba. Giro el rostro pero nadie se encontraba alrededor, tal vez el encanto de la escena jugaba con sus pensamientos, su imaginación. No era, como si de la nada, el príncipe por el que soñó apareciera frente suyo. Ansiosa, busco un rayo rubio, amarillo, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**.**

_¡Hinata!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parpadeo confundida. Los ojos aun le pesaban ¿Todo fue un sueño? Para estar segura cerró y abrió los ojos de nuevo, confundida. Giro a su costado encontrando la mirada de Kiba llena de preocupación. La realidad le azoto como balde de agua fría. No estaba en su cómoda cama después de despertar al tener un sueño maravillo. En cambio, el campo de batalla era su mundo, la fría tierra su cama y una dura roca como almohada, no recordó haber dormido, con alarma se llevo una mano a la frente, cabeza, mejilla, tras la oreja buscando una posible herida pero nada.

-Ki-iba-kun…- pronuncio asustada, temía estar soñando de nuevo. Su compañero de toda la vida, su fiel amigo le sonrío, asegurando que no se encontraba soñando, suspiro aliviada cuando una explosión a lo lejos se escucho. El suelo se sacudió con tal violencia, como si un terremoto estuviera presente, el viento alzo algunos árboles por el impacto y solo logro agacharse para cubrirse de la cortina de tierra que se aproximaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace Naruto?!- abrió los ojos recuperada, la alarma de escuchar aquel nombre se hizo presente en su corazón. Los recuerdos volvieron en un parpadeo. Se encontraban en el clímax de la guerra, Naruto se encontraba luchando con el causante de todo, mientras ellos lidiaban con los oponentes revividos gracias a Kabuto. No era momento de preocupación. Si Uzumaki Naruto estaba dando su vida para proteger lo que tanto amaba, ella también. Se levanto sin escuchar los reclamos de Kiba -¡Hinata, vuelve! – le tomo del brazo – Deja que se encargue, solo estorbaremos, el resto depende de el –

Solo logro asentir, abrió la boca pero las palabras quedaron al vacío. Una luz brillante les envolvió. La visibilidad fue nula, cerro los ojos y llevo ambas manos frente suyo intentando ver, pero era imposible, era demasiado cegadora

-¡Kiba-kun!- alzo la voz asustada. El agarrare de su brazo había desaparecido de la nada, busco a su alrededor, tanteando con los brazos extendidos pero nada se encontraba. Asustada activo su Byakugan - …U...Uchi...ha-san – la voz apenas salió, se llevo la mano a los labios.

Frente suyo se encontraba él, por quien tanto Naruto sacrifico, por quien tantas noches Sakura lloro ante su partida. Frente suyo Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba o eso pensaba ella, solo logro ver la silueta pero esos ojos rojos llenos de odio le observaban con burla. En cualquier momento iba a morir.

-Nos veremos Hyuga…- frías palabras, observo unos sellos ser realizados a increíble velocidad y de nuevo la luz la cegó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo era producto del odio. Y si tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora. Desde el inicio mismo. Detener lo que llevo a Sasuke a convertirse en un ser vacío llenado por el odio y la traición. Tal vez no lograra detener a Itachi, pero salvar una alma que inicio todo, tal vez, traería esperanza, ¿no?_

* * *

**Notas.**

Espero el inicio sea de su agrado. La historia transcurre desde la perspectiva de Hinata. En ocasiones se tendrá una variación de su personalidad, debemos recordar que la guerra es un mundo donde cada ser humano es transformado y a veces, el ser mas puro logra cambiar.

Nos veremos. ~


	2. Angustia

**Genero: **Tragedia, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

**Inspirado en una fantasía antes de dormir. Como escenas de Ijiwari My Master.**

* * *

**Todo era odio.**

**Capitulo 1.- Angustia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo era producto del odio. Y si tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora. Desde el inicio mismo. Detener lo que llevo a Sasuke a convertirse en un ser vacío llenado por el odio y la traición. Tal vez no lograra detener a Itachi, pero salvar una alma que inicio todo, tal vez, traería esperanza, ¿no?_

Negó. Los pensamientos volaron. No era momento de estar meditando. El renegado de la hoja estaba frente suyo con una sonrisa de psicópata, en sus ojos lo único que lograba ver era maldad pura, hacia tiempo aquel corazón perdió esperanza y nada se podría salvar de él, nada mas que odio.

Cuando la luz se fue, descubrió estar bajo un genjutsu de espacio y tiempo. La pelea había cesado, los muertos regresaron, Kabuto había muerto o eso sentenciaba Kiba a su lado con una felicidad presente, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Por ello, ahora solo eran espectadores de la batalla final entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, resguardados tras una barrera hecha por los mismos kages. Estaba seria, confundida.

-Tranquila Hinata, Naruto no es el mismo – le animo al verle así – El derrotara a ese Uchiha y la paz volverá –

-Ki-iba-kun…- no deseaba apagar ese rayo de esperanza en los ojos del castaño ante lo que pensó.

Una explosión se escucho, el gran impacto entre dos grandes técnicas fue la consecuencia de ello. A pesar de la barrera, la tierra logro cubrir los pies de cada shinobi que observaba a una distancia prudente. Algo estaba mal, aquello no estaba bien. Se llevo una mano al pecho, intentando apretar la angustia de su corazón, temía por Naruto, nunca odio a Sasuke, estaba cegado por la rabia y el odio, y a pesar de los crímenes que cometió, el merecía la paz como cualquiera. Oh ella era demasiado bondadosa.

-¡NARUTO!-

La voz desgarradora de una mujer se escucho, ella sabia de quien era. Con un mal presentimiento se acercó corriendo a la barrera, escuchando los gritos de Kiba y ladridos de Akamaru. Algo pasaba, angustiada las lagrimas brotaron por si solas. La barrera le detuvo y expulso asía atrás como defensa, nadie debía acercarse a ese lugar, de nuevo se levanto un tanto adolorida.

-¡NA-ARUTO-KUN!-

Grito cuando fue expulsada por segunda vez, lagrimas seguían brotando de su ojos, pequeñas rasguños eran visto en sus ropas y piernas. De nuevo se levanto, el corazón se le oprimió, una segunda explosión se escucho.

-¡NOOOO!-

Giro el rostro a todas direcciones. La voz de Haruno Sakura se escuchaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Necesitaba entrar, necesitaba ver al rubio que tanto amo en secreto sano y salvo, con esa sonrisa característica en su rostro, diciendo que todo estaba bien. Pero la barrera era fuerte y solo estaba logrando heridas.

Frunció el ceño, decidida se levanto y corrió con todo su fuerza, pero de nuevo fue inútil. Esta vez, fue lanzada lejos, siendo detenida por un árbol y de nuevo, todo se volvió blanco y el único sonido era la voz de Sakura gritando de horror.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata, despierta._

**.**

Una voz.

**.**

_Hinata, por favor despierta._

**.**

Con lentitud abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una cama de hospital, no recordaba que hubiera alguna en el campo de batalla. Lo siguiente que observo fue unos ojos oscuros que le observaban preocupados, sonrio, era Kiba junto a Shino quienes le cuidaban; reparo el hecho de tener una mascara de oxigeno, intento quitarla pero le retuvieron.

-Espera Hinata, aun debes descansar, despertaste… - lagrimas asomaron sus ojos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuándo tiempo estuvo dormida?

- Calma Kiba – a pesar de estar los ojos cubiertos por las gafas, logro observar algo que le impacto. Shino estaba llorando por ella.

-Shi-ino-kun…- murmuro al extender la mano. Necesitaba respuestas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La guerra termino? ¿Naruto estaba bien? Y como si leyera su mente contesto con calma.

- En el hospital de Konoha, la guerra llego a su fin…- espero a que continuara pero nada paso, en cambio, bajo la cabeza en silencio.

-Lo sentimos Hinata, no logramos, de verdad…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Un gran héroe, hermano, amigo, compañero, conocido, extraño. Un buen hombre. Murió. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto era su nombre. Murió protegiendo la villa que tanto amaba, a los seres queridos que tanto aprecio, dio todo para escuchar la risa de los niños. El gran Hokage de Konohagakure y en su memoria lo honramos. _

Las palabras de la quinta se escucharon en toda la aldea. En recuerdo a la muerte de Naruto se esculpió su rostro que tanto esperaba ver junto a sus predecesores, se le dio el titulo de Hokage, nadie más que él lo merecía. Quien diría que un hombre era tan querido. No solo sus amigos se encontraban llorando, cada ser que conoció al rubio se encontraba presente. Todos los shinobis de la alianza presentaron sus condolencias.

Aquella tarde de otoño. Un hombre murió en batalla. Su adversario se desconoce su ubicación o si aun vive o esta muerto. No encontraron rastro alguno en el campo, solo un cuerpo inerte sin vida.

-….- ojos rojos, de tanto llorar. Era patética, en una silla de ruedas se encontraba llorando por la perdida, el lugar que una vez ocupo su corazón ya no estaba, un vacío solamente. El mundo era cruel, el odio era poderoso.

-Naruto….-

Apenas y levanto la vista. La observo, aquella muchacha de cabellera de un extraño color rosado de rodillas se encontraba, con las manos en el rostro intentando contener las lágrimas, repitiendo una y otra vez _Es mi culpa, es mi culpa. _Junto a ella, tres hombres le daban su apoyo en silencio, el equipo 7 estaba desecho.

-…Kiba-kun…- murmuro, el dolor en su hombro le molestaba. Porque desde el inicio del entierro, el Inuzuka le apretó aquella zona dando su apoyo, pero era inútil, su alma se había ido cuando recibió la noticia.

-Lo siento…-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un hombre tan bueno debía morir? Nadie contesto a sus preguntas. Nadie era capaz de formular una respuesta. Necesitaba estar sola. El dolor era demasiado, giro el rostro a sus compañeros, simplemente asintieron para dejarla ir. Tal vez no podría caminar en ese momento, pero los brazos aun le servían. Por lo que se alejó.

No muy a lo lejos, al termina de pasar entre tanta gente, diviso una capa, no una cualquiera, una de nubes rojas. No mostro asombro, miedo o cobardía. Apoyo ambas manos en los brazos de la silla, logrando estirar los pies para ponerse de pie, apenas y las piernas le sostenían, pero si era necesario se arrastraría hasta llegar hasta él. Hasta llegar con Uchiha Sasuke el causante de todo. No, se corrigió, Sasuke solo fue una marioneta en aquel mundo.

-….Ha venido a decir adiós- logro arrastrarse, no titubeo al hablar.

-….- no escucho palabras del encapuchado.

- No es su culpa Uchiha-san – al parecer el azabache no temía ser descubierto cuando pronuncio su apellido – Naruto-kun solo deseaba salvarlo de si mismo – apenas y logro estar sentada – No tiene por qué lamentarse, nadie lo culpa a usted –

-Te equivocas- abrió los ojos sorprendida, la voz era áspera, un tanto sofocada. Como si hubiera estado tanto tiempo gritando – No eh venido a dar mis condolencias – logro observar con horror una sonrisa sádica – Eh venido simplemente a terminar Hyuga –

Alarmada abrió la boca para gritar. No estaba en condiciones de pelear pero fue en vano, con un simple movimiento corto su garganta, cayo a un costado, la sangre se mezclo con el pavimento. Una lagrima rodo su mejilla al ver el Susano ser activado, el sonido de una risa alerto a todos, una risa psicópata, llena de maldad. Era el fin, todo estaba perdido, todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No todo Hinata-chan._

**.**

**.**

Debió estar alucinando, la muerte era segura como para escuchar la voz del rubio. Cerro los ojos llorando de nuevo, dios era bondadoso.

**.**

**.**

_No he muerto. _

**.**

**.**

Tras suyo la batalla se estaba siendo llevada. Intentos de contener a tan atroz demonio parecía inútiles, el elemento sorpresa era poderoso.

**.**

**.**

_Necesito tu ayuda. Eres la única que no ve al Teme como un demonio._

**.**

Intento decir el nombre de la peli rosa, pero como si la imagen del rubio negando apareció en su cabeza ¿Ya estaba muerta? Una segunda explosión y apenas la escucho, parte de su cuerpo fue enterrado por varias rocas.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Te enviare al pasado, es la única opción. Lo aprendí demasiado tarde, jeje._

Rio con el. Su voz era calidad, transmitía aquellas esperanzas de devolver al Uchiha con su familia que era la aldea. Una luz le rodeo, las rocas en sus piernas fueron removidas. Tal vez iba al cielo por fin, pero no fue así. Contemplo unos sellos, guiados por las manos bronceadas de un rubio risueño.

_Lo lamento._

Y con aquellas últimas palabras todo se volvió blanco de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tal vez no lograra salvar a Itachi, pero la esperanza no estaba perdida al salvar a Uchiha Sasuke quien fue el detonante de todo. La esperanza nunca muere. Muere cuando la persona quien la levanta se va. Pero recae en las manos de quien siempre la creyó._

* * *

**Notas.**

Nunca pensé llorar, mas bien, sentir esa sensación de que, en cualquier momento las lagrimas caerían. Es la primera vez que me pasa con una de mis historias o en este caso con un capitulo. La muerte de Naruto no estaba prevista, pero ah dado un giro para cambiar lo que Uchiha Itachi no deseo iniciar. Espero este capitulo fuera de su agrado.

Gracias por cada review ~


	3. Lagrimas

**Genero: **Tragedia, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

**Inspirado en una fantasía antes de dormir. Como escenas de Ijiwari My Master.**

* * *

**Todo era odio.**

**Capitulo 2.- Lagrimas. **

Cielo azul, nubes esponjosas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En el cielo? Menos de unos pocos minutos despertó, rodeada de un bosque que muy bien conocía, el pasto era suave y se mecía al compas del viento junto con las hojas de primavera, reconocía la estación, siempre fue una de sus favoritas. La tranquilidad era tanta que apenas y deseaba levantarse. Suspiro. No era una perezosa y no esperaba serlo; con calma logro reincorporarse, sacudió su usual abrió de color café.

Un momento. Alarmada observo su vestimenta, no solo eso, su cuerpo entero cambio. Donde quedaban su chaqueta morada, aquella larga cabellera que tardo años en crecer. Su cuerpo de adolescente nunca le desagrado, pero ya era una mujer de dieciséis años, no una niña de doce.

-Tal vez, este soñando- se repitió con calma, el cielo podría ser tan extraño.

-¡CUIDADO!-

Una voz le alarmo. Una voz masculina. Giro el rostro a su derecha. Una bola de fuego venia asía ella, estaba demasiado cerca y lo único que logro hacer fue corre a un costado y saltar fuera del camino de esas masa antes de ser quemada viva.

-Lo lamento ¿Se encuentra bien? –

Lo primero que visualizo después del golpe, fue una amable mano extendida, sin vacilar correspondió la ayuda ajena, de nuevo sacudió sus ropas llenas de polvo para sonreír antes las disculpas del joven pero vaya sorpresa se llevo.

-Mis mas sinceras disculpa señorita –una reverencia realizo aquel muchacho – No presentía encontrar a nadie por los alrededores –

- No-o se preocupe – apenas y la voz logro salir – Es mi culpa-a por, por estar en-n…- la voz se fue apagando. Sus hábitos volvieron al jugar con sus dedos, esta sumamente nerviosa, no solo por la presencia del chico que seguramente le llevaba unos tres años de diferencia. Si no por el hecho de que el fuera.

-Es un placer conocerle, Uchiha Itachi –

No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo aterrada. Fue una falta de educación de su parte, pero que más podía hacer. En el pequeño lapsos de tiempo recordó de golpe las palabras de Naruto _Te regresare al pasado. _Estaba en el pasado no había duda, en un tiempo que marco a Sasuke de por vida. La masacre Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Necesitaba pensar. Poco después de su recorrido, termino en la villa, era tranquila y muchas cosas no estaban antes de que ella se graduara, pero otras parecían no perder la belleza con el tiempo. Como la florería de los Yamanaka, negó, no era momento de estar admirando los puestos, necesitaba saber que día era, que mes y que hora, si apenas y recordaba cuando fue el suceso que azoto Konoha.

-_Piensa, piensa-_

Con quien hablar era otro dilema. Llamo mucho la atención al preguntar la simple hora en un local de dangos, sus ojos, eran símbolo de ser un Hyuga al igual que el símbolo de su cacheta, por ello arranco un trozo de la misma, el forro no era visto por nadie y servía para ocultar su origen. El otro problema era sus ojos, tal vez con un simple Jutsu lograra cambiarlos. Aprendió muchas habilidades con Kurenai y debía emplearlas como buena aprendiz.

- Lo-o siento- Se disculpo con una tercera persona con quien había chocado. Realizo una reverencia.

- Ten cuidado – era la voz de un niño.

- Sasuke debes ser mas cortes con las señoritas – la voz de una mujer.

- Lo siento –

Aun con la cabeza baja paso de largo. No espero encontrarse con _él_. Ya mas segura, se oculto tras la puerta de un local, admirando en secreto como tantas veces lo hacia con Naruto pero en este caso con un pequeño azabache de tan solo ocho años de edad, quien paseaba con su madre en un día de compras. El corazón se le partió al recordar lo que pronto pasaría, necesitaba saber que fecha era, pero antes debía ocultar el color de sus pupilas.

No quedaba de otra. Conocía el camino de pies a cabeza. Y sin pensar sus pies se movieron por si solos, el atardecer se acercaba y la noche le acompañaba, Hinata poco a poco se acercaba a los limites de los territorios Uchiha, para acampar cerca de ellos, fue una fortuna que la amable dueña del local donde acostumbraba comprar sus rollos de canela le informara que era un día libre en la academia. Aprovecho para pedir algo de comer y con vergüenza solicito que la cuenta fuera cargada a los Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

Nunca una noche fue tan larga. Admiro el cielo estrellado. Las noches en una misión de rango C eran tranquilas junto a la compañía de sus queridos amigos, admiro con tristeza a su alrededor, nadie estaba mas que ella y el viento que soplaba. Se levanto para caminar, hacia frio, necesitaba un refugio, al menos hoy no era la fecha de indeseada, por lo que se permitió ir a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento, al menos encontraría seguramente una cueva y un poco de leña para no pasar frio.

**.**

* * *

_Segundo día._

Logro salir. La noche la paso entumecida, la cueva resulto ser un tanto húmeda y cada articulación le dolía. Debía entrar en calor y como si dios estuviera al pendiente de ella, recordó unas aguas termales no muy a lo lejos, eran naturales y no recordaba que nadie les hubiera reclamado. Necesitaba un buen baño caliente para relajar los músculos de su cuerpo, aun era temprano y los niños seguramente se encontraban en la academia. Sonrió con nostalgia. Al despertar, pensó estar de nuevo en la cama de hospital.

-Hu-u…- se mordió el labio. A pesar de no haber nadie, aun era demasiado tímida incluso con su propia desnudes, por ello le costó salir de los arbustos en los cuales estaba, estaba imaginando demasiado, no iba a aparecer de la nada un pervertido. Se apresuró a entrar a la tibia agua y relajar cada musculo de su cuerpo.

**.**

* * *

_Tercer día. _

Al tercer día, dudaba sobre el tiempo. Paso la noche en vela, esperando cualquier cosa, pero el alivio le recorrió al ver a Sasuke volver de clases y todo estaba tranquilo. Fue una fortuna lograr emplear un Jutsu lo suficientemente efectivo ante los ojos de los pequeños niños Uchiha que logro cuidar, se ofreció como niñera en una de las casas cerca de la entrada principal para estar atenta. A pesar de no tener los ojos que tanto amo de su madre, el color claro castaño le sentaba bien.

Nada paso, por lo que volvió de nuevo a buscar algo de comer con el dinero que logro juntar como su trabajo, al parecer de nuevo le requería mañana la joven madre, acepto sin pensar, necesitaba ojos y oídos cerca de la entrada. Lo único que logro sacar sus nervios, fue la presencia de Itachi cuando los niños pasaron a saludarlo al volver de una misión. Su corazón se alarmo y aquello no le pareció bueno.

**.**

* * *

_Cuarto día._

El servicio de niñera se volvió un gran éxito. Logro estar toda la mañana en la residencia Uchiha y cuando deseo irse, la señora Oyuki fue amable al recomendarla con una amiga suya que con urgencia necesitaba una niñera para esa misma tarde. Intento negarse pero termino rendida a las suplicas de la mujer. El viento de esa tarde era inusual.

-Hinata-onechan- hablo una pequeña de tan solo cinco años.

- Lo-o siento Yuki-chan – sonrió ante la niña.

Distraída volvió a su trabajo. Y no recordaba haber estado tan cansada, solo deseaba ir a la cueva para dormir, tal vez tomar un baño caliente en las termas y comprar unos rollos de canela. Cuidar niños era agotador pero no por ello se quejaba, deseaba al terminar la guerra enseñar en la academia que le vio crecer, las cosas cambiaron en su hogar pero las tradiciones eran las mismas. Suspiro con tristeza pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro y con mejor animo, se encamino en otra dirección, la comida siempre sabia mejor estando caliente.

-Cerrado…-

Murmuro, era extraño, a pesar de ser un tanto tarde, las luces del local seguían encendidas pero el letrero pronunciaba otra cosa. Asustada y con un mal presentimiento corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, algo andaba mal, el viento le aviso pero parecía distraída con ello. Se detuvo ante las puertas abiertas, el pasillo por las residencias Uchiha siempre se encontraba iluminado, ahora, una oscuridad era su dueña.

Abrió los ojos. A sus oídos llego el ruido de un cuerpo caer, asustada giro el rostro a su derecha al estar frente a las puertas y lo vio. Un niño de tan solo ocho años corriendo en dirección suya. Alarmada corrió a su encuentro y sin esperar reacción alguna del menor lo tomo en brazos para alejarlo.

-¡Hey suéltame!- alzo la voz, pero Hinata apretó su agarre- ¡Suéltame extraña! – alzo la voz nuevamente pero ningún adulto iba a venir en su ayuda.

-Lo-o siento…- la voz le salió quebrada, las lágrimas estaban empezando a salir pero las contuvo.

El pequeño Sasuke le pateo pero ella permaneció firme, siguió corriendo y cada un momento miraba tras de si, por si el genio ninja había usado un clon de sombras para escapar pero no fue asi. De nuevo sintió una mordida mas fuerte en su brazo y hombro pero le apretó contra su pecho, escondiendo el rostro del menor en su pecho, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir desesperada, sentía la mirada de un individuo cuando doblo la esquina por el puesto de ramen, alguien le vigilaba, sabia muy bien quien.

-Ah…ah…-el sonido de su respiración era la única presenta además de las quejas del menor, las calles estaban solas pero las luces seguían, dando esperanzas para seguir su camino a pesar del cansancio en su cuerpo, por seguridad no activo el Byakugan.

-¿Por qué vamos a la torre del Hokage? – pregunto el menor de los Uchiha curioso- ¿Aniki me espera? – el corazón se le partió al escucharlo.

Observo al niño que le miraba con una sonrisa, a pesar de sus lagrimas secas desde ese momento se había jurado a si misma proteger a Uchiha Sasuke de toda amenaza y si era necesario incluso de ella misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No explico demasiado al Hokage, cuando los guardias le retuvieron, ante de que entrara a la oficina, asustada desactivo el jutsu en sus ojos ocultado los del niño, no necesitaba revelar su identidad. El anciano acepto al ver los ojos de un Hyuga, le dejo pasar y bajo a Sasuke y exigió llorando que no lo dejara salir, que lo ocultara y protegiera, ella sabia lo que estaba pasando y de alguna manera acepto.

-Ahh…-

- ¿A dónde va? – pronuncio al abrazar al menor.

No dijo nada y emprendió de nuevo su camino. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que todo por fin haía terminado. Paro, encontrar frente a sus ojos los cuerpos inertes de tanto niños como adultos y ancianos estremeció todo su cuerpo. Las lagrimas no parecían parar, junto ambas manos en el pecho asustada, una presencia tras suyo le alarmo, solo atino a cerrar los ojos, había salvado a Sasuke de una verdad, si su pago era la muerte, lo aceptaría.

-….Veo que has salvado al tonto de Sasuke- una fría voz, le hizo temblar - … -

Y sin más el filo de una espada cortó su cuello, no lo suficiente para matarla. Como si la historia se repitiera. Al no sentir a Itachi, se llevo alarmada las manos al cuello oprimiendo la herida para que la sangre no saliera demasiado deprisa y como vino se fue corriendo. Su prioridad era tener seguro a Sasuke, poco le importaba su propio bienestar.

Al pisar un pie en la oficina sonrío al ver al menor dormido en un sofá con la capa del Hokage sobre el, se acercó aun sonriendo para desmayarse por la perdida de sangre, todo se volvió oscuro desde ese punto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Porque existía el odio? Fue egoísta. No pensó en salvar a Itachi, su única prioridad era el menor. Tal vez ocultar la verdad a un niño, se consideraba mentira, pero salvarlo de un destino de odio y rencor era lo mejor. Se volvería una mentirosa para él y para el mundo._

* * *

**Notas.****  
**

Sucesos emocionantes. Ser niñera era un medio para estar al tanto y ademas un poco de dinero era suficiente para sobrevivir unos días. Pero quien diría que Hinata lo arriesgara todo para traer esa paz que tanto busco Naruto para su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Lo que el rubio no informo a la Hyuga, fue el destino que eligío para ella. Espero fuera de su agrado.

Les agradezco mucho los reviews. Me alegra mucho que os guste la historia.

Nos vemos ~


	4. Soledad

**Genero: **Tragedia, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

**Inspirado en una fantasía antes de dormir. Como escenas de Ijiwari My Master.**

* * *

**Todo era odio.**

**Capitulo 3.- Soledad.**

Frunció el ceño, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Abrió los ojos con calma, suspiro al encontrarse en una cama de hospital, todo aquello fue producto de su imaginación. En cualquier momento, Kiba vendría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, anunciando la victoria de Naruto. Lastima que el sueño fuera ese, busco dormir de nuevo pero el peso en su mano era notable, no porque estuviera sobre ella, un pequeño cuerpo estaba en la cama, abrazado a su mano.

-…U-uchiha-san –

El pequeño que dormido en su misma cama, no era más que el azabache. Extendió la mano para despertarlo pero restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas eran notables. Estuvo llorando y ella desconocía el porqué, no recordaba nada, y al no querer despertarlo solo limpio el rostro del menor con suma delicadeza. Y pequeños recuerdos vinieron a su mente antes de seguir con las caricias.

Cubrió su boca para no despertar a Sasuke, sofocar el llanto que inicio era difícil. Poco a poco, cada recuerdo llego como un golpe a su cabeza. La guerra, la muerte de Naruto, el ataque de Sasuke y ahora, estaba en el pasado para remedir aquello, salvo al menor del odio que profesaba a su hermano, esperaba aquello.

- Hu…- cerro los ojos, limpio las lagrimas para aparentar estar dormida pero fue tarde, le había visto – Ya despertó – pareció ver una sonrisa – El Hokage me dijo que estuviera a su lado, mientras revisaban los territorios…Uchiha –

Le abrazo de manera repentina, omitiendo el dolor en sus manos. El llano del menor se hizo presente al igual que el de ella. Lo acurruco en su pecho, aun era pequeño a pesar de la corta diferencia de edad, ahora debía cuidar de él, protegerlo de cualquier mal.

- Yo, sé que…Aniki esta vivo – alzo la vista para que le viera – No-o encontraron su cuerpo – parecía feliz con saber aquello – Se-eguramente, fu-ue tras el malo ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? – repitió la pregunta, se mordió el labio y asintió, había mentido por primera vez en su vida.

- Así es-s Uchiha-san…- murmuro retirando los mechones de la frente del pequeño – Yo-o le cuidare… - sonrío –

-Si – sintió el abrazo y el cuello le dolió enseguida – Lo siento, iré por la enfermera –

Suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar a Naruto? No podía estar en ese tiempo. Su otro yo de esa época debía continuar su vida, suspiro de nuevo, la puerta nuevamente se abrió y diviso a una enfermera, al parecer también estuvo llorando. Debía ser fuerte, no solo por ella, si no por el niño que estaba tras esa mujer de blanco.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo vio correr mas tranquilo. Poco después salió del hospital, por orden del Hokage debía mudarse con el menor, no reclamo, acepto con gusto pero debía una charla con aquel hombre. Pero eso podía esperar cuando dejara a Sasuke en la academia.

- Te-enga un buen día Uchiha-san – le despidió con una sonrisa al entregarle el almuerzo.

- Deja de decirme Uchiha-san, solo Sasuke –murmuro molesto, tomo la comida y se fue corriendo con un puchero, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Detuvo su andar, el murmullo tras suyo era evidente. Solo bajo la mirada ante lo que escuchaba. Toda Konoha sabia de lo sucedido, especulaban que fue un grupo de bandidos, ninjas poderosos que lograron derrotar a todo un clan. Negó, escuchar conversaciones ajenas no le hacia nada bien. Se despidió con un _buenos días _al pasar junto a las otras madres que le veían con lastima. Se rumoraba que ella también era una Uchiha, tal vez el Sandaime colaboro con ello.

Ahora, debía enfrentar un problema mayor. Al pasar por los locales rumbo a la torre del Hokage, medito sobre que debía decir, que comentar para no cambiar el flujo del tiempo y del espacio. Muchas veces escucho de las ancianas de su propio clan sobre la importancia de no viajar al pasado, dado que si se entrometía en algún asunto, el futuro cambiaría para mal. Pero era tarde, Hinata ya había cometido una imprudencia.

.

_Torre Hokage._

Espero paciente y toco nerviosa la puerta. _Adelante _escucho del otro lado de la habitación, era ahora o nunca. Al entrar encontró con sorpresa a su antigua sensei, sonrió contenta al verle junto a Asuma pero recordó que en ese tiempo aun no se conocían.

-Di-isculpe las molestias –realizo una reverencia-

-No te preocupes Hinata pasa, pueden retirarse terminaremos en otro momento –

El cerrar de la puerta se escucho. El silencio era un poco incomodo. Suspiro para comenzar a hablar sobre lo sucedido. Comunico al Sandaime de donde provenía mas no en que lapsos del tiempo, comento también que era fundamental proteger a Uchiha Sasuke sobre el odio que hubiera profanado a su hermano, titubeó al hablar sobre esa información pero al parecer no era la única que entristecía ese suceso. Hiruzen Sarutobi sabia algo de antemano, algo le había ocultado el consejo pero no logro hacer nada antes de tiempo.

- Comprendo – soltó el humo de su pipa – Busque en los informes del clan Hyuga – parecía serio – No existe ninguna Hyuga Hinata –

Abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Ah eso se refería Naruto? Antes de partir, el rubio profeso un _Lo lamento. _Pensó que se refería a no lograr traer al Uchiha, no a esto_. _Bajo la cabeza angustiada, no existía en ese mundo, pero se encontraba en ese tiempo, sus ojos eran prueba de ello.

- Si, fue una sorpresa para mi pero – observo una sonrisa – Pero aun no reviso los archivos pasados, mencionas tener doce años, solo verifique ocho años atrás a juzgar la edad de Sasuke – le observo tomar asiento mas relajado.

- ¿Qui-ien… - se mordió el labio- ¿Qui-ien es la hereda del clan? – llevo una mano a su pecho.

- Hyuga Hanabi – comento pensativo – Seguiré investigando, por el momento no tendrás servicio activo, el pequeño necesita todo el apoyo posible…-

Y con ello, la conversación llego a su fin. Por el momento el dinero no era problema, pero no deseaba ser una carga por lo que busco en los locales algún empleo. Por fortuna la señora Yamanaka acepto gustosa compañía en la florería, al parecer su hija Ino aun era muy pequeña para ayudarle.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Academia Ninja. 12: 30 a.m._

Por alguna razón. El descanso inicio antes de la hora, el profesor abandono el aula dejando a los alumnos. Tal vez era solo él, pero el ambiente era diferente, más hostil, más. Las palabras quedaron sueltas, el murmullo tras suyo era notable. De tal palo tal astilla. Las niñas eran realmente molestas, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que hablar como mujeres mayores sobre la última noticia en la aldea. Y en ese caso, lo incluía a él.

- Es él verdad –

- Si, se dice que fue el único que sobrevivió –

- No es cierto, mi mamá me dijo que también otra persona –

Frunció el ceño. Las niñas eran molestas, pero tenían razón, no era el único de los Uchiha que sobrevivió. Poco falto para gritarles que se callaran, pero un rubio molesto entro riendo, suspiro, no estaba de humor. Por fortuna entro el profesor, informando que era hora de salida. Conocía aquella mirada que le dirigió al anunciar aquello, sentía lastima por el, pero no la necesitaba. Tomo sus cosas y salió enseguida, necesitaba verla a _ella_, debía cuidarla hasta que su hermano volviera después de que acabara con el responsable.

Sonrío mas animado al tener la imagen de su hermano mayor sonriendo pronunciando las palabras "_Todo esta bien Sasuke"_. Bufo cuando recibió la despedida de sus admiradoras, al parecer las mujeres no solo eran molestas, eran extrañas, ahora tenía más atención de la usual por lo sucedido.

- Sasuke-san…-

Alzo la vista. Hay estaba, llamándolo con tan honorifico. No era una adulto para ello, solo tenia ocho años, pero le perdonaba, cuando _ella_ sonreía el mundo parecía brillar. Bufo sonrojado al entregar la caja del almuerzo vacía, no iba a decir que estuvo deliciosa, aun tenia orgullo.

- Va-amos, Hokage-sama ya-a me dio las llaves de la casa –

Solo asintió, camino a su lado a su nuevo hogar. Espera muy pronto no solo fueran ellos dos, Itachi pronto regresaría.

.

.

.

.

Nunca antes un hogar le pareció tan vació, sin amor, tan lleno de soledad. El departamento en el cual desde ahora iba a vivir junto a la chica era grande, espacioso pero vació. Al entrar la cocina se encontraba a la derecha, a su izquierda una mesa con dos sillas. Al pasar mas allá de la cocina, se lograba ver dos camas, una grande a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, la recamara se dividía gracias a la puerta que daba al balcón, las ventanas eran grandes para contemplar la vista de la aldea.

Dejo la única mochila con todas sus pertenencias sobre la cama mas grande, no sabia que contenía, un shinobi se la entrego al regresa. La observo de reojo, parecía decaída, no comprendía, ella estaba viva, seguramente Itachi le había advertido cuando lo tomo para huir del lugar. Las mujeres eran raras.

- ¿No vas a desempacar? – le cuestiono un tanto molesto de verle triste.

- Lo-o siento Sasuke-san, no-o tengo pertenencias…-

- Hmp…- le escucho reír sin razón alguna, alzo una ceja extrañado pero ella negó, las mujeres eran raras y ella era por mucho. Pero al menos ya no estaba triste por lo que se permitió sonreír. Mañana seria un nuevo día y no estaba solo para afrontarlo.

.

.

.

_Debía mentir. Protegerlo de la verdad, protegerlo de Itachi, del mal, hasta de ella misma. Pero, ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo? Ir en contra de sus propios principios para ello, era tarde para volver atrás, el acto ya estaba hecho, el futuro cambiaria y estaría ahí para ver a Sasuke crecer para bien._

* * *

**Notas.**

El titulo del capitulo explica por mucho lo que intente plasmar. La soledad que vivio Sasuke en un comienzo es distinta junto a Hinata. El pequeño Uchiha sigue con la esperanza de ver a su hermano mayor volver al terminar con el malo, pero bueno, es tan solo un niño de 8 años. Esta vez, me permiti dar un punto de vista de Sasuke, espero sea de su agrado. Y no se preocupes, Hinata no es un fantasma en ese tiempo y debo recordar que en todo momento sus ojos son ocultos por el genjutsu.

Antes de irme, aclarare unos puntos para las siguientes personas.

1.- Hinata tiene 12 años, mientras Sasuke 8. La diferencia de edad es de 4 años.

2.- Hinata sigue siendo una Hyuga. Mas adelante se explicara ciertas cosas.

3.- La gente de la aldea piensa que Hinata es una Uchiha.

4.- En este punto, se sabe para algunos que Itachi nunca tuvo la intención de asesinar a Sasuke. Pero el trauma que tuvo el pequeño de ver a su hermano cometer tal acto lo cambio al punto de odiarlo hasta la muerto. El hecho de que Itachi deseara "asesinar" a Hinata era porque estaba siendo vigilado por alguien mas.

5.- Por el momento, se le oculta la verdad a Sasuke. Recordemos que es un niño de 8 años.

Si se tiene algunas duda no teman en decir. Yo las aclarare. Me alegra mucho que la historia os guste, me esfuerzo por ello, gracias por cada review, me motiva a seguir.

Nos vemos ~


	5. Intervalo de tiempo

**Genero: **Tragedia, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

**Inspirado en una fantasía antes de dormir. Como escenas de Ijiwari My Master.**

* * *

**Todo era odio.**

**Intervalo de tiempo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que llegue a este tiempo, a esta época de paz y quietud. Aun me sorprende el hecho de tener doce años cuando debería tener la misma edad que Sasuke, no cuestiono los métodos de Naruto pero quisiera saber que ha pasado ¿Por qué tanta diferencia de edad?

Lo que me ha logrado sorprender es, a pesar de tener este cuerpo pequeño, todos los conocimientos que a lo largo de mi vida eh tenido como experiencia sigan en mi memoria mas no parece mi cuerpo reconocerlos al intentar emplearlos, después de todo se requiere un gran control de chakra que solo logre obtener a mis dieciséis años.

No es molestia para mí el esperar y crecer para lograr tener de nuevo las técnicas que logre aprender, con el paso de este tiempo, lograre crear nuevos recuerdos y nuevas cosas. Además de ser capaz de protegerlo…

Han pasado tantas cosas, tantas perdidas que eh tenido, que el verlas aquí, como si el tiempo no fuera el enemigo, me hace extrañar mi antiguo hogar.

_Uchiha Sasuke se interpuso en la guerra ante un jutsu de espacio y tiempo._

_Ganamos la guerra ante el intervalo de tiempo, pero a qué precio._

_Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron._

_Sakura no logro hacer nada._

_El precio por la paz fue un alma, una hermosa alma que solo desea traer a un ser vació, sin amor, a su hogar._

_Uzumaki Naruto había muerto._

_Y la paz que nos dio, fue destruida por Sasuke ante la venganza por su hermano._

…_._

_Fui enviada al pasado, para cumplir una misión que Naruto no logro terminar._

_Regresar a Uchiha Sasuke a la aldea y hacerlo entrar en razón. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mi misión._

_Proteger a Sasuke de todo mal que logre cegarlo en el odio y la traición. Ocultarlo de la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha. _

_Sobre la verdad que su hermano realizo ante tal acto. Desconozco algunos datos sobre porque Uchiha Itachi decidió acabar con todo su clan, pero no detendré mi investigación en este tiempo, iré en contra del consejo para saber si es necesario._

Escucho la voz del pequeño Sasuke, al parecer se hace tarde para ir a la academia. Explique mi situación actual al Sandaime con referente a mi cargo shinobi, pero los tiempos son diferentes y no se me puede dar el cargo de Chunin a una niña de doce años.

Además aun queda saber si en ese tiempo existo. Al saber de la noticia sobre Hanabi siendo la hereda del clan, busque una noche al darme una ducha la marca del pájaro enjaulado pero no se encontraba en ninguna zona de mi cuerpo. Por ello el Hokage busca mi expediente en los registros de los Hyuga, por el momento no hay noticias de una Hinata, sumando el hecho de que no debe llamar mucho la atención del patriarca del clan al estar husmeando en información ajena.

Me siento angustiada, pero feliz de ver a Hanabi llevar un cargo que merece tener, por ello perdí ante aquella pelea, no deseaba ver a mi hermana menor con el sello de nuestro clan. Seré una deshonra como mi padre ha dicho, débil ante las palabras de Neji, pero si ese es el camino a seguir, para buscar la paz. Seré una persona débil que deshonra a su clan.

_Naruto-kun espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo en este tiempo._

_La verdad la ocultare de Sasuke, lo protegeré, mas no intervendré mucho en este tiempo. Fue imprudente de mi parte apartarlo aquella noche, mi precio, fue dejar de existir en este tiempo._

_Pero no pierdo la esperanza, sigo siendo una Hyuga, pero debo ocultar aquello para no levantar sospechas._

_Agradezco a Kurenai-sensei, siendo una gran maestra en el Genjutsu por enseñarme técnicas simples pero efectivas. El ocultar mis ojos es prioridad. _

La gente de la aldea, por alguna razón piensa que soy una de los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, me he negado cuando me pregunta aquello, pero los rumores se dispersan rápidamente. Será mejor irme, Sasuke parece molesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dejo de escribir, los gritos del menor llamándole a pesar de ser el departamento de un solo piso se escuchaban molestos. Con calma guardo su pequeño diario confiando que el menor no observara solo por curiosidad, conocí a Sasuke, sabía que no era una persona que buscaba meterse en los problemas de los demás.

-Lo-o siento Uchiha-san –

Tomo el almuerzo del menor, sonrió al escuchar su reclamo sobre aun llamarle por su apellido. Era verdad, Hinata seguía mirando en aquel pequeño de ocho años a ese hombre lleno de maldad, negó, no era ello, para la peli azul el Uchiha seguía siendo alguien importante sin importar la edad que tuviera.

- Vamos, vamos, se hace tarde –

Se sonrojo al ver lo obvio, era verdad, llegarían un poco tarde. Se apresuro a salir del departamento, cerrar y correr junto al menor con el almuerzo en sus brazos al pasar por las calles de Konoha. La academia ninja no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían.

Al pasar logro observar a un rubio con la cabeza baja, se detuvo un momento para sonreírle y desearle un buenos días con todo el cariño que aun sentía por aquel chico. No de manera maliciosa o como se podría malinterpretar, al ver al pequeño Uzumaki, lograba ver tras el la figura del hombre que siempre amo.

El menos se sorprendió pero correspondió, Sasuke le llamo que llegarían tarde, por lo que apresuro el paso indicando a Naruto que les siguiera y así lo hizo. Corrió junto a ellos, sin que le Uchiha se percatara. Asia era su vida en ese momento, cuidar a Sasuke, encontrar a Naruto de vez en cuando, estar con el Hokage, buscando rastros de su existencia, además de investigar sobre la masacre Uchiha.

.

.

_El flujo de tiempo es un enemigo poderoso, si lo enfrentas terminaras perdiendo, si lo retas te dará un castigo, mas, si lo evades, lo dejara pasar ¿no?_

* * *

**Notas.**

****Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta explico algunas cosas referente a la historia que en un principio podrán ser confusas pero al avanzar se aclaran. Lamento aquello, cuando escribo algo que me apasiona o motiva mucho no suelo aclarar todas mis ideas, espero poder hacerlo con este intervalo de tiempo, pero si aun tiene pequeñas dudas adelante, no es molestia el aclararlas.

Debo aclarar algo antes de continuar. Desde este punto abran pasado **5** **años**, se retomara la historia en el tiempo que Sasuke se graduó de la academia, que en mi parecer es a la edad de 13 años. Hinata ahora tendra 16 años, menciono en un capitulo anterior que su diferencia de edad era de 4 años, pero Sasuke cumple en Julio mientras Hinata en diciembre por ello no sera problema.

Tal vez para algunos les parezca extraño que se tenga diferencia de edad y las preguntas como ¿Porque? ¿Como le vas a hacer? ¿Como Naruto envio a Hinata a ese tiempo a sus 12 años de edad, sin pensar las consecuencias de ello? jiji, bueno como verán tengo algo en mente. Espero no sea una molestia esto, y sobre que Hinata "no existe" en este tiempo no es del todo verdad. Como menciono, con el pasar de los capítulos se aclararan cosas, se descubrirán otras y, quien sabe, tal vez Sasuke vuelva a retomar su venganza.

El tiempo lo dirá.

Agradezco los reviews que leeo, me motivan a seguir, me sacan sonrisas y pequeñas risas ante mis errores de no aclarar las cosas o ponerlas un tanto confusas. Igual agradezco los seguidores, y favoritos, las visitas por igual.

Sin mas, nos vemos. ~


	6. Inicio

**Genero: **Tragedia, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

**Inspirado en una fantasía antes de dormir. Como escenas de Ijiwari My Master.**

* * *

**Todo era odio.**

**Capitulo 4.- Inicio.**

Las pocas veces que lloraba, corría al cuarto de Itachi para buscar consuelo después de una pesadilla. En este caso, no sintió la suavidad de la almohada al despertar, alguien le atraía para no alejarlo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, rojo de pies a cabeza ¡¿Qué hacia Hinata en su cama?! No estaba acostumbrado a despertar y encontrar a la chica de cabellera azulada a su lado cada mañana desde que tenía ocho años.

Si, habían pasado cinco largos años desde lo ocurrido. Cinco años compartiendo con la femenina, velando por ella cuando cumplió los diez, llorando junto a ella al tener nueve, amenazando a cada hombre que se atrevía al verla de manera pervertida al cumplir los doce. Y ahora, tenia trece años, aun no era un hombre pero aquella mujer le causaba cierto nerviosismos desde hacia unos días. Pero era normal, después de todo ya no era una niña, era una mujer de dieciséis años y el un niño.

Suspiro desganado pero negó, no comprendía aquello, era su "hermana" además seguramente Itachi si viera aquellos se mofaría de él.

-Tsk…-

Parecía que tendría que despertarla. Cada intento por soltarse de sus brazos ocasionaba que le atrajera a su pecho y aquello no era bueno, se sonrojaba de solo pensar en la suavidad de este. Le movió de manera rápido.

- Oe, Hinata, despierta, se me hace tarde –

Pero no obtenía respuesta, no deseaba hacerlo pero no quedaba de otra. Con un movimiento de mano estiro las mejillas de la chica con fuerza. Ocasionando que despertara alarmada como todas las mañanas, pero le impacto que coloca una posición defensiva y juraría haber visto unas venas alrededor de sus ojos. Tal vez aun seguía medio dormido.

- Oh, Buenos di-ias Sasuke-kun –

Alzo una ceja. Su postura se relajo y admiro el sonrojo característico en ella. Tal vez si había soñado aquello, alzo los hombros restando importancia para salir de la cama, tomar una ducha y alistarse, aquel día era el examen de graduación y no se iba a permitir llegar tarde. Después de todo, no quería ver a sus fans observa a Hinata con odio. A pesar del tiempo, las mujeres eran molesta, todas salvo una, pero no iba a decir quien, era vergonzoso.

.

.

.

* * *

Para su fortuna no era demasiado tarde. Al parecer los padres ya se encontraban esperando junto a sus hijos, después de todo hoy era un día importante. Los aprendices se volvían gennin y en un futuro esperan ser chunnin y de ahí en adelante todo dependía de ellos. Resoplo, sus "_Fans_" ya estaban admirándolo a distancia, simplemente les ignoro y escucho una suave risa tras de si. Se estaba riendo de la situación y aquello le irritaba aun más.

- Hmp –

- Vamo-os Sasuke-kun, sea amable-e –

Gruño por lo bajo. Dirigió solo una mirada indicando su _"Buenos días"_ a las demás mujeres de su edad para entrar a las instalaciones malhumorado al ser tan fácilmente manipulado por aquella mujer. Un día se las pagaría. Después de todo, el ser educado por Hinata tenía sus consecuencias. Pero era mejor quitar esos pensamientos, sus demás compañeros estaba formados para esperar indicaciones de Iruka. Observo con una ceja alzada al ver al payaso de la clase, quien profesaba ser su rival en la fila hablando con el Inuzuka junto a su mascota que parecía nunca dejaba en casa.

Al parecer su agradable mañana solo terminaba peor. Y de nuevo, una de las tantas peleas entre Uchiha y Uzumaki, fueron vistas por todos los del corredor. Espera que con los años el rubio madurara, pero seguía buscando rivalidad con el, sonrió, no por nada era el mejor de la clase. Pero nunca duraban mucho, Iruka, siendo su profesor a cargo siempre o por lo general para dichas peleas. Solo basta con que alzara la voz para callar a todos y prestaran atención; y en este caso no era la excepción. El examen estaba iniciando y pronto seria su turno.

Una decepción. Solo consistía en crear un clon de sombras. No era un reto como el esperaba, era pan comido. Termino creando dos clones para impresión de su maestro y compañero. Recibió la banda con una sonrisa, hoy deseaba celebrar con Hinata, por lo que con paso tranquilo espero en el aula con sus demás compañeros graduados. Todos salvo uno aprobaron, como siempre, Uzumaki Naruto, no era de sorprenderse. Finalizaron con las felicitaciones de parte de Iruka para salir, pero no sin antes recibir un _"Felicidades Sasuke-kun"_ de parte de sus admiradoras, solo gruño molesto. Los pasos de los nuevos gennin se escucharon por el pasillo, hasta la salida de la academia, ahora los padres les rodeaban felicitándolos. Alzo la vista para ver a Hinata, pero no estaba.

- _¿Dónde estas Hinata?_ –

Pero al no verle con los demás padres que los rodeaban comenzó a preocuparse, siguió buscado y la encontró. Abrió los ojos, estaba frente a la academia, junto al árbol que poseía un columpio hablando con el perdedor de Naruto, intentando animarlo por lo que veía. Les escucho reír juntos y apretó los puños molesto ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? Hablando con su hermana como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, la banda en su frente, esperando recibir un "_Felicidades Sasuke-kun_" con ese sonrojo tan característico en ella.

- Sasuke-kun –le sonrió por lo que se permitió hacer lo mismo, esperado una respuesta grata de ella.

- Es-spero no te mo-oleste, Naruto-kun ve-endra con no-osotros a comer dangos –

Pero no fueron las palabras que esperaba ¿Cuándo demonios esos dos eran amigos? Alzo una ceja, esperando fuera una broma, pero que recordara Hinata nunca hacia bromas y cuando lo intentaba eran demasiado obvias. Frunció el ceño, el idiota estaba con una sonrisa. Y como si un pequeño odio se acumulara en si, soltó las palabras cual veneno.

- Él aun no se gradúa Hinata, no creo que merezca celebrar con nosotros –

Sonrió con suficiencia, había dado en el blanco al verlo bajar la mirada. Cuando se lo proponía, lograba ser cruel y sin más, tomo del brazo a la chica para alejarse por fin. Estaba aun furioso cuando salió de la academia. Esperaba recibir una felicitación de parte de _ella_ y no verla reír junto al payaso de la clase.

Volteo la mirada para ver al rubio alejarse con otro individuo, al parecer un shinobi o eso distinguió por el típico chaleco de los Jounin o Chunni, le importaba poco lo que pasara con él. Seguía molesto pero la culpa estaba empezando a presentarse cuando noto que Hinata le mirada con desaprobación.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se supone que era una celebración. Por fin era un gennin estaba mas cerca de alcanzar a Itachi y ella, justo _ELLA _estaba comiendo en silencio, siempre lo han hecho así pero el silencio nunca fue incomodo. Ahora parecía como si su silencio fuera un bien merecido regaño. Al entrar al local de dangos espero que le felicitara pero solo escucho y un "_Que bueno, te has graduado"_ e incluso le sorprendió que no tartamudeara, realmente estaba enojada, todo por ese idiota de Naruto. No iba admitir que se había equivocado, era un Uchiha, tenia orgullo. Pero el silencio y solo el ruido al verle comer, le irritaban.

Se levanto. No iba a disculparse con ese idiota, dejo su parte del dinero en la mesa y sin mas, se fue. Sin percatarse de una sonrisa tranquila de la peli azul, sabiendo que el pequeño Uchiha podría ser a veces predecible.

- Hmp –

Gruño. Estaba por la academia buscando al idiota, pero no había señales de él. No recordaba saber en donde vivía por lo que termino yendo al único lugar posible para encontrarlo. Naruto adoraba el ramen, como si su vida dependiera de ello y el único puesto al que asistía era el Ichiraku Ramen. Era famoso que el rubio comiera todo los días en ese lugar pero no estaba, era como si, la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, suspiro, tendría que esperar o si no Hinata seguiría molesto con el. Y aquello no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Y de nuevo, estaba teniendo esos pensamientos raros.

Frunció el ceño. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, buscaría a ese idiota solo para que Hinata dejara de verle como si hubiera hecho algo malo, si solo era eso. De nuevo emprendió marcha, conocía a un viejo que seguramente sabría donde vivía Naruto. Por ello se acercaba a la torre del Hokage, además, una pequeña visita al Hokage no estaría mal, después de todo, había pasado unos años sin verle.

.

.

-…Tsk – el _idiota_ no le abría.

Pasó dos horas esperando al Hokage, la tarde se pasó volando, no había comido nada desde la mañana, y la noche cayo sin que se diera cuenta. Solo para saber que siempre estuvo en su casa o según eso le dijo el Sandaime pero no creía ni una palabra, algo le ocultaba pero no iba a perder más tiempo. Y ahora estaba en el departamento del chico, golpeando, perdió toda delicadeza, resoplo molesto.

- Dobe… -

Dejo el paquete en la puerta con una nota. Era su manera de disculparse sin que nadie lo viera, un poco de Ramen de puerco seguro bastaría, era hora de volver a casa, tenía hambre, merecía un buen plato de comida por su buena acción, se había disculpado, no directamente pero lo había hecho y eso bastaba para callar a Hinata, por así decirlo y dejara de tratarle con indiferencia. Le molestaba. Y no, no era porque le importara, le era igual que hacia esa mujer, pero que no le sonriera como siempre le ponía de nervios.

- _Debo estarme volviendo loco –_

Aterrizo en su tejado, bajo con calma observando por la ventana que daba al balcón como la cena estaba siendo preparada. Diversos platillos y todos sus favoritos admiraba en la mesa y parecía venir otro mas al ver a Hinata cocinarlos con una sonrisa, que según el, asía brillar el mundo.

.

.

.

.

_La verdad era oculta. Nadie debía decirle lo que paso e iba a pasar. Era mejor para él ignorar la maldad en el mundo, si la tenía a ella, todo estaba bien. Oh eso deseaba que fuera. La maldad nunca iba a desaparecer, parecía seguir persiguiendo a Sasuke._

* * *

**Notas.**

Un inicio algo inusual a mi parecer. Los sentimientos de Sasuke son confusos, no sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza, es después de todo, un adolescente. Es normal que las hormonas se disparen. Por el momento presentare puntos de vista de parte de Sasuke, no se preocupes, pronto habla relatos desde la perspectiva de Hinata. Espero os agrade el capitulo y no se preocupen por la edad, en especial porque Hinata sea la mayor tengo un plan para ella para hacerle volver a una edad donde este igual a Sasuke.

Bueno sin mas aclaro algunas cosas.

1.- Hinata no lo sabe todo sobre la masacre de los Uchiha como se explica en el Intervalo de tiempo.

2.- Hinata no sera del todo mayor en un futuro.

Sin mas, nos vemos ~

Gracias por los review y me alegra mucho que os guste la historia.


	7. Desesperación

**Genero: **Tragedia, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

**Inspirado en una fantasía antes de dormir. Como escenas de Ijiwari My Master.**

* * *

**Todo era odio.**

**Capítulo 5.- Desesperación.**

El sol aun no aparecía y ya estaba despierto. Con los nervios a flor, no logro conciliar el sueño al ver el reloj marcas lo que parecían ser las cuatro de la mañana. Desde su graduación, solo había conseguido tener misiones de rango D, pero de un milagro a otro o más que nada, con los quejidos de su compañero recibieron de milagro una misión de rango C que sin duda se transformó en rango A al ver el peligro. Se enfrentaron a un demonio, a uno bien conocido, su nombre, Momochi Zabusa. Fue un milagro salir vivo de aquello, todo por proteger a quien nunca pensó defender. Naruto. Había expuesto su vida para salvarlo a él, no comprendió aquello y no deseaba hacerlo.

Al regresar a casa se topó con una preocupada peli azul, le abrazo al verlo, sorprendiendo a todo su equipo. Fue la mayor vergüenza que tuvo en su vida, además de los momentos en que Itachi lo golpeaba en la frente. Lo que logro molestarle, no solo por los comentarios inoportunos del idiota, si no, ver ante sus propios ojos como Hinata abrazo con más intensidad a su rubio amigo. Negó, no era su amigo, era su rival, aunque muy en el fondo el Uchiha sabía que era lo contrario.

Y ahora, se encontraba despierto. Listo, preparado para lo que fuera venir, admirando el cielo, observando a su compañera, su hermana, ella seguía dormida mientras el, se encontraba nervioso. No sabía cómo, pero pasaron, ellos, el equipo siete pasó a la siguiente fase del examen Chunnin, en tan poco tiempo, estaba a un paso de alcanzar a su hermano, tal vez sería Chunnin a sus trece años de edad. Cuando volviera a ver a su hermano mayor, este estaría orgulloso por sus logros. Cinco de la mañana marco el reloj, se levantó al ver los primeros rayos del sol, abrió la puerta para salir al balcón, necesitaba aire. Tal vez no regresaría, pero no tenía miedo, era una prueba más. Ir al bosque de la muerte para su siguiente misión.

Escucho ruidos. Sonrió, se despertó, le miro medio dormida caminar a tientas, escuchar un suave "Au" salir de sus labios al golpearse con la pared. Y ella se decía llamar Gennin. Así era, Hinata era como él, un Gennin. Recibió la noticia tan solo unos días antes de que Kakashi les diera a ellos la suya. No había dormido por ello. Ahora _ella_ sería uno de sus enemigos en el examen.

Desconocía las habilidades de su hermana. Un profesor le había entrenado en secreto como ella comento, estaba agrupada en un equipo de su generación, al parecer uno de los integrantes de una tal Kureina estaba indispuesto a pasar el examen y ella suplantaría a la chica.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? –

Su voz le trajo a la realidad. Se adentró a la calidez de su hogar para verle aun en pijamas, el cabello alborotado, su cara aun dormida. Rio un poco ocultando su nerviosismo. Solo para dirigir unas cortas palabras.

- Buenos días Hinata – tal vez serían las únicas palabras agradables que pudiera decirle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La gente de otras villas era extraña o él estaba acostumbrado a su gente. Cuando todos los novatos estuvieron ya reunidos apareció la instructora. Una altanera mujer de nombre Anko, quien solo parecía presumir. Le sorprendió como, con facilidad logro herir a Naruto, quien reacciono antes de los previsto. Por su parte se mantuvo quieto, pero se estremeció al ver a una mujer de larga lengua tomar los Kunai de su instructora. Si la gente era rara en otras villas.

- Sasuke-kun, no sabía que Hinata-san también participaba en el examen –

Y hablando de mujeres raras o molestas. Haruno Sakura era una de ellas, escandalosa, molesta, siempre buscando su atención, era demasiado ciega para ver que el idiota estaba enamorado de ella o realmente estaba obsesionado con él. Suspiro, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.

- Es verdad Teme, nos hubiera dicho, me preocupa que hieran a Hinata-chan –

Gruño ¿Desde cuándo Naruto le decía "Hinata-chan"? Al descubrir su amistad se tragó su orgullo y acepto de buena gana. Le seguía molestando que la peli azul fuera amiga de ese, todos en la aldea parecían odiarlo, todos salvo ella, ellos, el puesto de Ramen, Iruka y el mismo Hokage. Comprendió que no era nadie para entrometerse en los asuntos de su hermana, pero hervía la sangre cuando escuchaba "_Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan_" apretó la mandíbula para no golpearlo. Tal vez solo era demasiado sobreprotector, si, solo era eso.

- Tsk, Hinata es una Uchiha, no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente –

Le molestaba que la subestimaran. No conocía sus habilidades, pero le bastaba con que fuera una Uchiha, además, confiaba en ella. Por estar en la conversación se perdió el hilo de las indicaciones de Anko, gruño por lo bajo pero al parecer el equipo ocho parecía acercarse, sonrió al verle.

- Bu-uenos días…Na-aruto-kun, Sakura-san –

Las viejas amistades entre el Inuzuka y Uzumaki parecían no perderse con el tiempo. Al menos esos dos se llevaban bien, suspiro, la única contra parte del su equipo y del equipo ocho eran las dos mujeres. Si tan solo Hinata estuviera en su equipo en vez de esa bola de raro.

- Bueno, no retiramos, es nuestro turno de recibir el pergamino –

Al menos se tomaron la gentileza de informarles en qué consistía la prueba. Además de la supervivencia, se debía obtener un pergamino contrario al suyo, si se obtener el pergamino del cielo, se debía conseguir el de la tierra y viceversa. Cosa sencilla, sumando el hecho de las amenazas del mismo bosque.

- Bu-uena suerte…-

- Lo mismo digo –

Corta palabras. Se separaron. Era hora, en cuanto la cerca se abriera, era momento de entrar, momento de enfrentar a Hinata y otras amenazas, solo esperaba no encontrarse con _ella_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Horas? ¿Días? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ya había pasado?! El bosque no le dejaba deducir el tiempo. Las copas de los arboles eran demasiado altas para ver el cielo, todo era penumbra, no recordaba una noche tan fría y desolada. Solo una. El dia que su clan entero había muerto, negó de nuevo, no, Itachi y Hinata estaban a su lado. Gruño, no encontraban a ningún adversario, se alegró no toparse con Hinata. Pero así nunca iban a avanzar.

- Estos es aburrido -

- ¡Cállate Naruto! –

- Pero, Sakura-chan… -

- ¡Guarden silencio los dos! –

Era molesto estar con ellos dos. No quedaba de otra que buscar un refugio, sentía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, el silencio del bosque, el ruido de Naruto quejarse con querer ir al baño. Sin más remedio, era mejor dejarle ir, pero no sin antes armar un plan, era sencillo. Solo recordar una contraseña.

Al menos un enemigo había caído. No por nada fue el mejor de su generación. Cuando Naruto volvió o el supuesto _"Naruto"_ fácilmente Sasuke logro adivinar que se trataba de un impostor, no resulto un gran reto vencerle, pero de nuevo fueron separados. Gruño al ver un segundo rubio impostor, y de nuevo logro desenmascara al chico. De entre todos los posibles aspirantes, debían tomarse con esa mujer de larga lengua.

- …Os interesa nuestro rollo de la tierra ¿Verdad? – su voz era gélida – Porque ustedes llevan el rollo del cielo…-

Abrió los ojos. Aquella chica había trago el rollo, como era posible lograr quitárselo.

- Empecemos…intenten arrebatarme el rollo…- parecía ocultar una sonrisa, pero se había equivocado. La chica alzo la vista mostrando una siniestra mirada, parecía que en cualquier momento sacaría su ojo - ¡Al costo de sus vidas! – alzo la voz como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa.

Nunca antes había sentido aquello. Ver la muerte frente a tus ojos, era lo que Sasuke en ese momento experimento. Los ojos de esa mujer reflejaban la misma muerte de ambos, escuchando la palabra matar, no era un individuo ordinario. Vomitó, todo era un Jutsu, no ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Con el puro instinto asesino, logro ver aquello. Al ver a su costado contemplo a Sakura, estaba llorando y el temblando. Estaban perdidos, perdidos, el pánico se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Intento escapar pero sus sentidos seguían nulos ¡¿Qué estaba pasando con él?!

Si no fuera por el idiota, el payaso de la clase, seguiría igual. Necesitaba un buen golpe, como el que acaba de darle su compañero para reaccionar, era un _"gallina"_ se dejó guiar por el miedo. Ahora solo observaba, como le llamaban _"cobarde"_ estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en Hinata, en su propia vida. _Ella _estaba en una situación similar o peor que el. Simplemente dejaba que el Dobe, luchara solo. Estaba asustado.

- ¡SASUKE! –

Abrió los ojos, con el Sharingan activado, no se iba a dejar vencer, debía seguir luchando demostrar no solo a su hermano que seguía vivo, que acabaría con el responsable de la muerte de los suyos, de dejar a Hinata sola y a él. Debía proteger a sus compañeros. Por ello llevo ambas manos a su porta Kunais, sacando todo lo necesario, tenía una idea, un plan, estaba recuperado con el Sharingan activado.

-….Eres digno heredero del apellido Uchiha- como era posible que siguiera hablando, había quemado su rostro, al guiar el fuego por el hilo – Lo tengo muy claro… ¡Te quiero a ti! –

¡¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?! Naruto estaba inconsciente, Sakura se apresuró a mi lado, verificar si mis heridas cuando de nuevo, sentía el cuerpo paralizado – Se nota que son hermanos – ¿De quién hablaba? Acaso, esa bestia ¿Se enfrentó a Hinata? – Hay en ti un potencial mayor incluso que el de Itachi –

Abrio los ojos - ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! – grito, al parecer no era una mujer, si no, un hombre, ese sujeto conocía a su hermano, debía saber de donde.

- Mi nombre es Orochimaru y al parecer los rumores son ciertos –

- ¡El rollo! – escucho a Sakura pronunciar pero poco parecía poco importarle que el rollo fuera quemado, deseaba saber de dónde conocía a Itachi.

- Jeje, esa niña te ha ocultado la verdad – observo juntar sus manos en un sello – Si deseas volver a verme algún dia, has lo imposible por sobrevivir a este examen y quien sabe… tal vez sepas la verdad sobre el traidor … -le vio sonreir- Juju, Itachi acabo con…-

Deseaba saber más pero la voz de Sakura no le dejaba continuar ¿Quién era el traidor? ¿Quién fue el causante de la masacre Uchiha? ¿Quién le había mentido? En un parpadeo observo la cabeza de Orochimaru acercarse con un peligro atroz a su dirección, al ver como su cuello se había estirado como si de una misma serpiente se tratara.

- ¡Ah-h…! –

- …Hi...Hinata…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yo te cuidare, te protegeré de cualquier mal, entregare mi vida si es necesario. No debes caer en la obscuridad Sasuke, los errores del pasado no te deben afectar. No tienes la culpa que el odio exista, solo eres un niño. Mi misión es alejarte de la maldad, como Naruto lo ha querido siempre. _

* * *

**Notas.**

Lamento la demora, la verdad no sabia como empezar el capitulo. Tengo muchas ideas y es difícil saber cual plasmar primero. De nuevo, es un capitulo visto desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Seguramente de nuevo tendrán muchas dudas sobre Hinata, no se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán. Les agradezco mucho los review, me animan mucho y motivan a seguir. Y descuiden y no desesperen, espero aclarar dudas cuanto antes, una historia no se debe empezar por su final.

Sin mas, nos vemos. ~


	8. Desesperación 2

**Genero: **Tragedia, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis:** Todo era odio. La guerra, las peleas, la sangre derramada. Todo producto del odio. Y si, tan solo, tal vez, lograra acabar con ello. No desde ahora, desde el inicio. Viajar al pasado, y proteger a Sasuke de su propio destino. Aquello tal vez, traeria esperanza al mundo ¿no? - SasukexHinata.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin un fin comercial, solo el de divertir.

* * *

**Inspirado en una fantasía antes de dormir. Como escenas de Ijiwari My Master.**

* * *

**Todo era odio.**

**Capítulo 5.- Desesperación. **

**Parte 2. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿En qué momento? En qué momento había aparecido. Por el temor, por la angustia no sintió su presencia ¿En qué momento Hinata se volvió tan valiente? Estaba inmóvil, no era el único sorprendido por la presencia de la femenina. Solo sabía una cosa, Hinata le había salvo de ser mordido. Ser mordidos por Orochimaru, incluso el parecía sorprendido. Escucho su grito de dolor ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban sus compañeros de equipo?! Y se decían equipo. Gruño, le observo caer, temblar por el dolor que sentía y los gritos que profesaba le hacían enfurecer aún más.

- Vaya, vaya, eso no lo esperaba – parecía reir, como si aquello no le importara, apretó los puños, sus palmas se volvieron blancas de la fuerza y fue cuando paso.

Frente a sus ojos, en una bola de humo, como si de un Jutsu de transformación se tratara. Hinata regresaba a su edad de doce años, lo sabía muy bien, recordaba cada detalle de aquella trágica noche. Como una pequeña asustada, le tomaba en brazos casi en un intento de secuestro para alejarle de un peligro mayor que de sí misma.

- Oh, un efecto secundario – le escucho reír- Tómalo como un regalo…nos volveremos a ver Sasuke, estaré esperando por ti y tal vez sepas la verdad…-

- ¡ESPERA! –

Salto para atraparlo pero se había fusionado con el árbol, desapareciendo su presencia. Gruño y comenzó a gritar su nombre cuando la voz de Sakura lo saco de su transe.

- Sasue-kun necesitamos ayuda, Hinata-san tiene fiebre –

Se acercó, temeroso, estaba asustado, sentía una impotencia enorme al no poder hacer nada. De nuevo le había salvo de una maldad atroz, de un posible trauma a causar del sello con tres aspas que admiraba en su cuello blanco, apretó los puños.

- Iré por el dobe…-

La peli rosa solo asintió al verle, nunca antes Sasuke mostro signos de preocupación por ella. Ahora estaba hecho una furia al ver a Hinata, ella comprendía, era su hermana, tal vez el único familiar que tenía. Pero no podía evitar sentir celos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

- ¡QUIERES CALLATER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! -

- ¡ES SU ESTUPIDA CULPA QUE AHORA ESTE ASI!-

No menos de una hora, el equipo ocho ya estaba presente, al parecer su compañera de equipo había decidido por cuenta propia buscar un poco de agua cuando intervino en la batalla del equipo siete. Ahora, la peli azul yacía inconsciente, la fiebre había parado pero no parecía querer despertar. Al menos se miraba mas tranquila dormida, pero el efecto secundario del sello parecía no querer desaparecer. Necesitaba ayuda con urgencia pero el examen seguía su curso, al menos esos inútiles ya tenia el pergamino que les faltaba. Pero se negaba dejar sola a Hinata.

- ¡Callate Uchiha! Y deja de estorbar, debemos partir a la torre, ya hemos terminado el examen-

Estaba en frente del Inuzuka, impidiendo su marcha, en la espalda del chico perro descansaba una tranquila Hinata. Gruño al perro blanco, al parecer esa mascota iba a todas partes con el Inuzuka, pero, ni loco iba a dejar que se fueran. Sacudió el brazo cuando Sakura quiso hablar con él, no iba a entrar en razón, era SU hermana, no la dejaría a cargo de esa bola de inadaptados.

- Sasuke-kun por favor, es mejor que lleven a Hinata-san cuando antes a la torre, allá le atenderán mejor –

- Vamos Teme, Hinata-chan estará bien, es mejor buscar el pergamino de la tierra para terminar antes –

Por muy testarudo que fuera, ellos tenían razón, se movió dejando escapar al equipo ocho. Gruño, debía apurarse para completar ese estúpido examen, no iba a dejar que nadie lo detuviera, ni Sakura, ni Naruto.

- No debe haber ningún equipo…-

- Humm, tal vez deberíamos ir a la torre, debe haber uno Sakura-chan –

- ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun? –

-…Vamos –

Y asi partieron, encontrando a un viejo conocido de la primera prueba. Kabuto parecía estar esperándoles, ofreciendo su ayuda para lograr completar el examen, sonrió, debía desquitarse de esa furia que Orochimaru había dejado en sí. Al menos terminaron de manera rápida, gracias al chico de gafas, nunca antes requirió tanto esfuerzo, necesitaba un merecido descanso, un baño y una muda de ropa pero el examen no había terminado aun. Una pelea, en eso consistía la segunda parte. No tenía tiempo para eso, debía saber cómo estaba ella, necesitaba verle sonreír de nuevo, pero el ese idiota no estaba, y se decía llamar su instructor ¿Dónde estaba Kakashi cuando se le necesitaba?

- Tranquilo Teme –

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo Dobe?! Ella debe estar… –

- Sasuke-kun… -

Observo la preocupación de ambos, Sakura no conocía tanto a Hinata pero se veía angustiada al verla así. Naruto era otra historia, era quien al parecer si tenía una relación de amistad con ella, lo descubrió al verle gritar a Iruka cuando este apareció gracias a los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, al ver desbloqueado el sello. Suspiro, al menos estaba a salvo, Shino le informo que Hinata ya no participaría, eso le calmaba pero necesitaba verle. Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso en esperar su turno, deseaba enfrentarse a Naruto tanto como cualquiera, al menos su pelea fue la primera, gano con facilidad contra el ninja del sonido.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – hay estaba ese inútil.

- Yoh ~ - le vio sonreír, deseaba golpearlo.

- ¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan? ¿Se recuperara? ¡¿Volverá a comer ramen?! –esta vez no se contuvo y golpeo con fuerza a su rubio amigo, ese idiota era el único que se le ocurría ese tipo de preguntas.

-… ¿Y bien? – pregunto al peli gris.

- ¿Bien qué? – le vio sonreír cuando su único ojo visible se cerró.

- ¡No estoy para bromas Kakashi! – era lo ultimó, estaba perdiendo toda paciencia.

- Cielos, ya uno no puede bromear – lo fulmino con la mirada – Ya, ya, ella está bien, sobrevivirá, pero al parecer el efecto secundario no desaparece –

Un suspiro doble se escuchó, observo a Naruto con molestia y este le regreso la mirada. Ambo sabían que pensaban, su maestro ya lo sabía por ello solo les retuvo de los hombros. No estaba permitido que ninguno de los participante abandonara el examen, hasta que este concluyera. Debía ser paciente, se trataba de Hinata, de una Uchiha, era fuerte, valiente, resistiría, deseaba saber más del asunto. ¿Qué había hecho ese tal Orochimaru en ella? Apretó los barrotes de la grada, al ver el siguiente encuentro, al parecer el idiota seguiría, al menos vería el progreso de Naruto.

"_Nos volveremos a ver Sasuke, estaré esperando por ti y tal vez sepas la verdad…"_

Las palabras del hombre serpiente surgieron en su mente, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad debería saber? Apretó los dientes, ¿Qué estaba pasando? T_a_l vez ese sujeto le conocía, pero no entendía algo ¿Cómo Hinata descubrió su ubicación? Ella… ¿Había descubierto el Sharingan? Y no se atrevió a decirle nada. La sangre le hervía de la rabia. Esa chiquilla, porque eso era ahora, una chiquilla de doce años, se las pagaría por ocultarle ese secreto o eso pensaba el menor de los Uchiha.

Abrio los ojos sorprendido, Naruto era fuerte, esperaba el mismo desempeño de cierta chica de cabello rosado. Era su turno después de todo, y como si fuera obra del destino, su oponente no era otra que Yamanaka Ino, una de sus tantas fans, una pelea de niñas obsesionadas o eso era lo que pensaba. Sentía cierto orgullo al ver el empeño que Sakura ponía a la pelea, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa, o mas bien en otra persona para poner tanta atención entre la batalla de aquellas chicas.

_- Hinata, tendremos que hablar seriamente.- _fuero sus pensamientos al escuchar un empate.

.

.

.

.

.

_No me odies porque lo que hice, no me desprecies por mis acciones. Solo deseaba protegerte, como amiga, como hermana. Por favor Sasuke, no me odies por ir contra el destino e impedir un daño mayor. Solo, no me odies por ser una mentirosa._

* * *

**Notas.**

¿Que tal? ¿Emocionante? ¿Inesperado? Jajaja, igual yo no pensaba que las cosas se volvieran así. Lamento la demora con el capitulo, me encuentro entretenida con cierto empleo temporal, pero descuiden, me pondré al tanto para continuar el proximo capitulo. Espero os guste este, y de nuevo, cualquier duda sin duda la contestare.

Agradezco de sobre manera, los hermosos reviews que me dejan, sin ellos, la historia no crecería.

Nos vemos ~


End file.
